theraalegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eternal Alliance
' ' The Eternal Alliance, or simply the Alliance, was a military organization formed by the Outlander. The Alliance was initially a resistance movement to the formerly dominant Eternal Empire and sought to overthrow the tyrannical Emperor Arcann, and later Empress Vaylin. Eventually defeating both Arcann and Vaylin, the Alliance would seize the throne after defeating the last forces of the Empire in the Battle of Zakuul. The Alliance would then be reorganized by the Outlander, and transformed into the Eternal Alliance. All military assets of the Eternal Empire, including its enormous fleet, would be absorbed into the Alliance. With control of the Eternal Fleet, the Alliance was a force to be reckoned with and was considered the most powerful faction in the galaxy. History Founding Following the Battle of Asylum, elements from both the Republic and Sith Empire realized that the Eternal Empire was not invincible. The movement was initially organized by the individual known as the Outlander on the planet Odessen, a force-neutral planet making it a perfect place for an alliance between the light side-aligned Republic and dark-side aligned Empire, whereupon a fortress was constructed on the base of a cliff which would serve as the Alliance's base of operations during the coming war. Although the resistance movement started small, it gradually grew into a larger force, consisting of individuals from both the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic, such as Theron Shan, Lana Beniko, Major Pierce, Bey'wan Aygo, Hutt doctor Juvard Illip Oggurobb, and Hylo Visz, among many other specialists. Once the Alliance established itself as a force to be reckoned with, the Outlander was named the commander of the organization, and ultimately helped it grow in strength as well as lead a series of tactical strikes against the Eternal Empire's Star Fortresses. Initial strikes The GEMINI Deception The first objective the Alliance targeted was the Eternal Fleet. Subsequently, collaboration with Kaliyo Djannis and Havoc Squad enabled the Alliance to locate a hyperwave relay station beneath the Spire that transmitted orders to the Fleet. Kaliyo and Havoc Squad attempted to infiltrate the Spire to reach the relay station but were forced to flee, but not before obtaining a datacore on the GEMINI droids that ran the Fleet. Analysis of the datacore revealed the existence of the GEMINIs template, GEMINI Prime, hidden in a factory on Darvannis. To acquire the droid, the Alliance worked alongside Mandalorians to besiege the factory. After acquiring the Prime, SCORPIO determined that GEMINI Prime could take control of the Eternal Fleet if she were plugged into the captain's chair of one of the ships. The Commander personally led a boarding party to seize one lone ship, but SCORPIO double-crossed the Alliance, seizing control of Zakuul and most of the Eternal Fleet for herself while exposing Odessen's location to Arcann. Battle of Odessen With their location exposed, the Alliance fought in defense of their base, with only the Gravestone facing off against Arcann and the Eternal Fleet ships under his control. The Outlander led a boarding party aboard the Eternal Flagship to defeat the Emperor and disable the Flagship, even as SCORPIO seized control of Arcann's ships to eliminate both her enemies at once. The Commander succeeded in defeating Arcann and left him for dead, only for his mother Senya Tirall to betray the Alliance to rescue her son and fled the system. The Gravestone soon wiped out the Eternal Fleet, saving the Alliance from destruction. With their victory over Arcann, Republic and Imperial forces from across the galaxy defected to join the Alliance. Invasion of Voss Despite Arcann's defeat, the Alliance faced a deadlier opponent in his sister Vaylin, who assumed the throne with SCORPIO becoming her advisor and began scouring the galaxy for her family. Eventually, the Alliance came to the defense of Voss when the Eternal Fleet launched an all-out attack. The battle ended when the Sith Empire intervened, sending the Fleet into retreat. Attempted Coup In light of Empress Acina's aid, the Commander traveled to Dromund Kaas to discuss an alliance against Zakuul. However, some time after arriving, both the Commander and Empress reportedly died in a shuttle crash. Subsequently, former Republic Supreme Chancellor, Leontyne Saresh, offered to step in and lead the Alliance. Aygo desired to send her away but the lower-ranking troops wanted to hear her out, uncertain how the Alliance would continue without their leader. However, just as Saresh began her speech, the Commander returned to Odessen alive and well, having survived being assassinated by the GenoHaradan, who were sent by Saresh in her bid to take control of the Alliance, and put an end to her attempted coup. Retaking the Gravestone The Alliance later answered a distress call from Captain Koth Vortena aboard the Gravestone, which had been boarded by Vaylin and SCORPIO. The Alliance fleet engaged the Eternal Fleet once more while the Commander and their inner circle attempted to retake the Gravestone. Unfortunately, after the Commander disabled the quantum bomb aboard the Gravestone, SCORPIO seized control and took it and the Eternal Fleet to their homeworld of Iokath. To the Alliance's relief, the Commander managed to survive Iokath and returned to Odessen with the Gravestone. The Alliance soon began upgrading the Gravestone with the aid of datafiles recovered from Iokath. Operation Dragon's Maw With Vaylin having retaken control of the Eternal Fleet from SCORPIO, the Alliance resolved to put an end to her rule by collaborating with local Zakuulan rebels led by Indo Zal. The Commander, along with Theron Shan and Lana Beniko, infiltrated the Grand Festival of Empress Vaylin in an attempt to get close to assassinate Vaylin. The operation became complicated when Arcann independently led an assault on the Palace of the Eternal Dragon with a group of loyalists and ultimately, Vaylin fled Zakuul in disgrace. Second Battle of Odessen The Commander later pursued Vaylin to Nathema, where the Empress managed to break her mental conditioning before launching an all-out assault on Odessen. The Alliance once again held their own against the Eternal Empire's onslaught before the Commander managed to kill Vaylin, sending the Eternal Fleet into retreat and her ground forces into surrendering. The battle resulted in heavy casualties for both the Alliance and Eternal Empire, but these losses would turn the tide of the war, with an Alliance victory almost certain. Battle of Zakuul Unfortunately, without a master, the Eternal Fleet began to rampage across known space with the intent of wiping out all life. With no other recourse, the Alliance fleet, with the Gravestone at its head, traveled to Zakuul, where the Fleet was bombarding the planet and protecting the Eternal Throne. While the Alliance kept the Fleet preoccupied, the Commander attempted to access the Throne from the surface. Once the Commander assumed control of the Throne, the Fleet became pacified. Reformation With the Eternal Fleet under control and the Royal Family of Zakuul defeated, the Commander announced to the entire galaxy the dissolution of the Eternal Empire and the Alliance's reformation as the Eternal Alliance as a new galactic power. However, despite this victory, the Republic and Sith Empire began preparing for war and rogue factions across the galaxy initiated their own uprisings in response to the Eternal Alliance's rise to power. Battle for Iokath When radiation levels ceased to sustainable conditions, Lana Beniko scouted the planet Iokath for a supposed superweapon, later proven to be quite real and a massive threat. However, before she could investigate further, Republic scouts fired upon and destroyed her probe droid, and then engaged unknown Imperial scouts. While the two battled, the Eternal Alliance set up a massive base camp, heavily defended, with the Eternal Fleet overhead, only with its weapons deactivated. When the Alliance Commander arrived, the Eternal Alliance was choked in a newly spawned war on the planet between the age-old enemies of the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire. Trying to focus on the objective at hand, the Commander gathered allies to a throne where the secrets of Iokath laid. However, the throne was reached by one of the powers leaders first, who then attempted to release the superweapon, as well as 5 others later revealed. But they were overtaken by Iokath's hidden power and were killed in the process of learning such power. While a tragic moment, this freed the Eternal Alliance (as well as Sith and Republic) fleet. The Commander then ordered Eternal Fleet ships to fire upon the superweapon revealed to be a droid named Tyth, not before it firing and destroying an Eternal Fleet Cruiser first. The weapon retreated underground, where Alliance forces closed in, awaiting orders. The Alliance Commander formed a special operations team and engaged Tyth soon after, destroying it. But the Commander did gain a power cell from Tyth, and gained the ability to create more droids like him for the Alliance, something both the Republic and Empire feared but could not prevent, being preoccupied with the quarrel against each other. Crisis on Umbara Shortly after the battle on Iokath, the Alliance Commander was informed by Theron Shan and Lana Beniko that the traitor was on Umbara attempting to smuggle Adegan crystals. With Theron and Lana at their side, the Commander raced to Umbara to catch the traitor. The Commander hijacked a moving train and fought their way to the front of it. The traitor then revealed himself as none other than Theron Shan. Theron explained his motives for why he betrayed the Alliance and desired to topple it. He told the Commander how he thought the Alliance would be different than the Eternal Empire. Theron escaped the train on a speeder while the Commander and Lana jumped before the train could crash. Stranded in the Umbaran wilderness, the Commander and Lana fought against local Umbarans and wildlife while also collecting Adegan crystals to enhance the Alliance's weaponry. Eventually, Theron escaped and the Commander, along with Lana, fought against an Umbaran Spider Tank. Back at the Alliance Base, the Commander was informed by Lana that she had her agents looking for Theron and assessing how much damage he inflicted from the inside. The Commander then sent a galaxy-wide message to Theron. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure welcomes Theron to the Order via holomessage. Search for the Emperor's holomap Impressed with his dedication to their cause, Atrius and the others reached a decision to welcome Theron Shan into the Order of Zildrog. Using his unique infiltration skills, he was tasked with finding a holomap with coordinates to Zildrog's location, although GEMINI 16 warned Atrius not to trust Shan. Theron received specifications from the GEMINI and passed them to Pova, a spy operating on Nar Shaddaa. For a substantial fee, Pova was able to match the specs to a device stolen by Chiss agents from the Sith Emperor decades ago as a collateral in case their deal with the Empire went south. The team was led by a Chiss Expansionary Defense Force member of House Inrokini, whose granddaughter Zenta was now the Syndic of the House. Zenta resided on Copero, and Pova visited one of the planet's resorts to confirm the readings from several kilometers away. Having his lead, Theron headed to Copero and convinced Zenta to provide him refuge in exchange for providing her Alliance secrets. Zenta's brother Valss was Force-sensitive and received a vision of Shan's victory, which led him and several of Zenta's best fighters to join him. Theron sliced into Zenta's personal datapad to reveal the map's location in the ancient ruins and abandoned the Syndic. At the same time his presence on Copero became known to Aristocra Saganuof the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force, who declared Zenta rogue for harboring the traitor. Unable to act on this information for fear of striking a political war, Saganu personally traveled to Odessen to reveal his knowledge to Lana Beniko and the Alliance Commander and asked the Alliance to quietly deal with the traitor, sending Human Ensign Raina Temple along to keep an eye for Chiss Ascendancy interests. Saganu personally delivered Temple and the Commander to Copero, where they fought Zenta's soldiers and eventually apprehended the Syndic herself. Defeated, Zenta explained that she had been duped by the Shan just like the others and revealed to the Alliance that he joined a group searching a powerful superweapon, providing them with the map's coordinates so they could stop him. The Commander and Temple rushed to Zenta's coordinates, but by the time they arrived Theron and Valss have already received the information they were after and destroyed the holomap. Valss stayed behind to buy the others time and was killed, while Theron escaped in a Zakuulan shuttle. However, the Alliance recovered the remains of the holomap and Lana had put her best engineers into reassembling it. Meanwhile Theron transmitted the coordinates to Atrius, while intentionally leaving the channel open so that the Alliance could intercept their talk and learn of the Order's existence. Endgame on Nathema Using the map information, the Order learned that Zildrog was located on Nathema, a world to which the Force had returned in the aftermath of Valkorion's death. The Order moved its base of operations there, taking everything they could from the listening post with them and tasking Theron with wiping all data and destroying the rest. However, now ready to spring his trap, Theron left encrypted backups of the data and leaked a message with the word "Zildrog" to the Alliancew, which the Commander and Lana went to personally investigate. Making their way onboard the abandoned listening post, Lana and the Commander watched the holomessages that revealed to them the Order's key figures and their motivation. The last data entered before their arrival contained a set of coordinates on Nathema and was encrypted with a unique method that Theron and Lana developed together on Rishi during the Revanite crisis. Forced to flee after the self-destruct mechanism was activated and completely obliterated the station, Lana and the Commander returned to Odessen just when the work of restoring the Copero holomap was finished, confirming the validity Theron's information. Lana and the Commander headed to Nathema top stop the Order while Hylo Visz mobilized the Eternal Fleet in orbit of Odessen in cases they needed to mobilize. Meanwhile, the Order excavated Zildrog in the ruins of an ancient Sith Temple, assisted by their allies with personal vendettas against the Commander. While Lana and the Commander battled Nathema Zealots, Theron slipped away from the Order and rejoined them at the rendezvous coordinates, where he revealed his true intentions and asked for understanding and forgiveness. The three of them then rushed to stop the Order, but GEMINI 16 noted their presence and began the ritual meant to awaken Zildrog ahead of schedule, while another member of the Order send an Ancient Guardian Droid to stop the Alliance. The GEMINI deceived and betrayed some of their allies, locking them inside energy transfer chambers to be used as fuel for Zildrog's awakening. Having prevailed over the machine, the Alliance reached Zildrog's location and Theron immediately shot Atrius. GEMINI 16 then trapped the three in a force field and revealed that Zildrog was already awakened. Zildrog then used his connection to the Dark Sanctuary to remotely take over the Gravestone which was parked on Odessen. While the crewmembers evacuated in the escape pods, Zildrog took the Gravestone into Odessen's orbit and proceeded to repeatedly fire the omnicannon at the Eternal Fleet, which sat defenseless in the abscence of orders from the Eternal Throne. Hylo Visz contacted the Commander, Lana and Theron and informed them of what was happening, but they were completely unable to do anything to stop Zildrog from completely annihilating the Eternal Fleet. Zildrog then targeted Odessen itself and began to recharge before the next attack, dropping the force field and forcing GEMINI 16 to engage the Alliance directly. Lana, Theron and the Commander battled and destroyed the GEMINI droid, and Theron attempted to shut Zildrog down, but was suddenly stabbed in the back with a lightsaber pike by Vinn Atrius. Desperate to have his vengeance, Atrius ordered Zildrog to enhance him with its power, after which he attacked Lana and the Commander with his new increased strength. The two of them defeated Atrius and destroyed Zildrog, but the last act also triggered the self-destruct of the Gravestone and disabled the Eternal Throne. The Commander decided Atrius' fate while Lana tended to Theron's wounds, determining that he needed to be immediately brought to Odessen for treatment. Aftermath Hylo Visz send a shuttle after them, and returning to Odessen, Lana reported to the Commander that Odessen suffered minimal damage with no casualties to Alliance personnel. However, the Gravestone and the Eternal Fleet, two of Eternal Alliance's strongest weapons were gone, and with them any advantage the Alliance had over Republic and the Sith Empire, who redoubled on their preparations for the inevitable renewal of open hostilities. Additionally, with the Alliance's original goal of toppling the Eternal Empire accomplished, many of its members choose to leave and rejoin their respective factions. Although the factions that were associated with the Order of Zildrog offered their formal apologies, this blow showed that the Eternal Alliance ws not invincible, causing Lana and the Commander to look into potential allies in the upcoming conflict. Although the Order failed to destroy the Alliance, kill its Commander or scorch Odessen, it nevertheless dealt it a serious blow. Vinn Atrius' actions also directly led to the destruction of multiple Iokath superweapons that were used by Vitiate to achieve Zakuul's technological superiority. Zildrog, the Eternal Fleet, the Gravestone, the Eternal Throne and every single GEMINI droid were destroyed within a single day, rapidly shifting the balance of power. The new ruling council of Zakuul also used this as an opportunity to break away from both the Alliance and their former colonies, becoming an independent world. Military In the aftermath of the first major Alliance-Zakuul battle, many vessels from both the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic made their way to Odessen to bolster the Alliance's forces. Currently, the Alliance fleet comprises mostly of Thranta-class and Terminus-class cruisers, with the Gravestone being the flagship.During the beginning of the Alliance their military forces were composed of volunteers from the Sith Empire, Republic, Jedi, Sith, Mandalorians, Smugglers among many others that opposed the Eternal Empire. The Alliance military was led by former Republic Admiral Bey'wan Aygo, but was under direct control of the Alliance Commander at all times. The flagship of the fledgling fleet was an ancient alien frigate known as [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Gravestone the Gravestone], captained by former Zakuulan soldier Koth Vortena. Following the Battle of Zakuul, the Alliance Navy greatly expanded with the Eternal Fleet being commanded by the Alliance Commander, making the Eternal Alliance the holder of the most powerful Navy in the galaxy. With the end of the Eternal Empire and the adquisition of the Eternal Fleet many considered the Eternal Alliance as the dominant power in the galaxy, surpassing even the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire. The Alliance was known for its elite task forces, often led by the Alliance Commander themselves, capable of eliminating powerful and dangerous threats. It also possessed a specialized Recon Unit that was sent ahead of main forces to observe the situation and clear a path.The Alliance Army was an assortment of pirates, bounty hunters, criminals, smugglers, Sith, Jedi, and a countless mixture of Republic and Imperial soldiers and independent forces. While this gave the Alliance flexibility, it limited its manpower early on in its goal. After the collapse of the Eternal Empire several systems and groups joined the Alliance that their numbers would begin to continuously grow through volunteers and those willing to abandon their respective faction. On top of this, the majority of Zakuul's armed forces joined the Eternal Alliance. While prejudiced towards their former enemy, the Alliance learned to welcome Zakuulans into the mix, gaining a larger army than ever before. In addition, many Knights of Zakuul joined, along with the entire force of Skytrooper driods – and their manufacturing facilities – once held by the Eternal Empire. Since the Commander's Mission to Nathema the Alliance Navy has dropped significantly following the destruction of the Eternal Fleet and the Gravestone, lowering the overall military might of the alliance. Category:Organizations